This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from my application ELECTRO PHOTO MULTI FUNCTIONAL PERIPHERAL APPARATUS filed with the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jun. 24, 1999 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 23879/1999.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus, more particularly, to an electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus which has various paper transport paths and allows a jammed paper sheet to be easily removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to perform various functions, an electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus includes various separate optional auxiliary devices such as a sorter, a power stacker and a large scale paper feeding unit, and also has various types of paper transport paths to effectively feed recording papers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a L-type paper transport path of a conventional electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus. It is advantageous that the entire length of the L-type paper transport path be short. However, if an optional auxiliary device 2 such as a power stacker is mounted, since the paper transport path is leaned to a left side of a main body 1, optional auxiliary device 2 is overlapped with a feeding unit 3. Therefore, it is difficult or impossible to use the optional device and the feeding unit at the same time. Thus, there is a disadvantage in an expansibility of the optional device.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a S-type paper transport path of a conventional electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus. In this type, a separate rack is needed to mount optional auxiliary device 2.
In the conventional electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus as disclosed above, since it is not easy to use optional auxiliary device 2, the reliability of the apparatus is lowered. Further, since the entire paper transport path is located in main body 1, it is not easy to remove a jammed paper sheet.
Particularly, when a paper jam occurs and is detected, it is very complicated to remove the jammed paper sheet. First, a top cover 4 is opened and a developer 5 is taken out of the main body. Then, the jammed paper sheet is removed. After that, the developer is received again in the main body and the top cover is closed. Further, in case the jammed paper sheet is mechanically caught by a roller, it is very difficult to remove the jammed paper sheet, since the jammed paper sheet is crumpled or torn.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus which has various paper transport paths so as to increase the expansibility of an optional device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus which allows a jammed paper sheet to be easily removed after it has been detected.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides an electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus comprising a main body which is provided with an optional auxiliary device such as a duplex module, a sorter, a power stacker or a large scale paper feeding unit located at one side thereof. A feeding unit for feeding sheets of recording paper is mounted at the other side of the main body. A feeding cassette is mounted at a lower portion of the main body. A multipurpose feeding unit assembly is removably mounted at a center portion of the main body and horizontally transports the recording paper fed from the feeding unit. The main body is formed with a first, a second, and a third paper transport paths for discharging the recording paper and paper fed from the multipurpose feeding unit assembly, the feeding cassette and the duplex module, respectively.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus comprising a main body having an optional device such as a sorter, a power stacker, a large scale paper feeding unit and a multipurpose feeding unit at one side thereof. A feeding unit for feeding a recording paper is mounted at the other side of the main body. A multipurpose feeding unit assembly is removably mounted at a center portion of the main body and horizontally transports the recording paper fed from the feeding unit. The multipurpose feeding unit assembly comprises a jammed paper removing means for easily removing a jammed paper.
Preferably, the multipurpose feeding unit assembly comprises a rectangular base member. At least one or more cover plates are mounted on an upper face of the base member, paper feeding means for feeding the recording paper is mounted at the base member and the cover plate. A power transmitting means transmits power to the paper feeding means. A guiding means guides a backward and forward movement of the multipurpose feeding unit assembly.
Preferably, the paper feeding means comprises a plurality of feeding rollers which are mounted at an interval on a rear side of the base member and are rotated by the power transmitting means. A plurality of pinch rollers are rotatably mounted at the cover plates, so as to be respectively opposite to the feeding rollers.
Preferably, the jammed paper removing means is composed so that one of the cover plates is formed to be revolved with a hinge shaft in the center and an elastic member is provided between the cover plate and the base member.
Preferably, the guiding means comprises guiding rollers which are rotatably mounted on both sides of the base member.
Preferably, the electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus further comprises a front cover which is fixed to a front face of the base member. The front cover has a grasping groove at a center portion thereof to facilitate operation of receiving and withdrawing the multipurpose feeding unit assembly, by the grasping groove.
Preferably, the electro photo multi functional peripheral apparatus further comprises a plurality of position guiding members, which are fixed to a rear side of the base member, and a plurality of position guiding holes, which are formed at an inner portion of the main body. The position guiding members are respectively inserted thereinto.